


i'm the satellite (and you're the sky)

by acoostic



Series: nano ninjas 2019 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Nohara Rin Lives, Uchiha Obito Lives, Umino Iruka Adopts Uzumaki Naruto, love that that was already a tag, possibly also jiraiya but don't quote me on that, they're all teachers for the most part, unfortunately naruto's parents don't in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoostic/pseuds/acoostic
Summary: Kakashi put it out of his mind that he doesn't know what happened to his mentor's child a long time ago. It haunts him at night when he can't sleep, and every year on October 10th, but other than that he and his friends have moved on with their lives. That all changes, however, when he agrees -- foolishly -- to babysit for the man he has a crush on.His world's about to turn upside down, but Kakashi can't help but think that this is what Minato would've wanted.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Series: nano ninjas 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534298
Comments: 19
Kudos: 191





	1. babysitting (kakashi pov)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: i asked you to babysit one time and now my child keeps asking when you will spend time with them again / prompt: you asked me to the store with you and your child, and now my distant relative we met thinks im married with a baby
> 
> or the one in which i got carried away

Kakashi feels like he’s playing Risk, where the game is long but with the potential for a very satisfying win.

There is, he reasons, also the potential for catastrophic failure, but his father always told him to embrace optimism when he could. It’s how Sakumo married his mother after all, so Kakashi thinks that if he keeps it up, maybe he can have a similar result.

Iruka’s been on his mind practically since Kurenai introduced them. Iruka is smart, quick with his comebacks, and incredibly kind — all things that Kakashi can’t help but feel pulled towards. In the beginning the only thing holding Kakashi back from asking him out is that he has a kid. Kakashi’s not great with children — he barely handles the teenagers in his AP classes. He doesn’t want Iruka to hold it against him if he happens to be shit with his kid, so Kakashi tries to keep his distance. It feels like the most adult course of action to him. Sure, he wants to give him and Iruka a shot, but he’s content with at least earning a small smile from the man when he says something funny at lunch. He doesn’t know what he’d do if he couldn’t even have that just because he messes up and accidentally gets his son hurt.

Kurenai loudly complains about him being an idiot, while Asuma nods from her side. Kakashi wonders why he even bothered to help them get together if they are just going to gang up on him all the time.

“Iruka’s an adult; he’s able to make decisions on his own,” Asuma says one day while they’re having lunch, and Kakashi wonders how he’s coming to that conclusion when he’s pretty sure Asuma’s never been around Iruka for more than fifteen minutes at a time.

“I never said he wasn’t,” Kakashi grouses, poking at the microwaved pasta in front of him. He and Asuma are sitting in the latter’s office, where they were taking their much needed break from their classes — a sign posted on Asuma’s door to keep any students away. “I just said I didn’t want to hurt either of us in case I fucked it up with his kid. You’ve seen me around small children — I’m terrible at it.”

Asuma rolls his eyes, taking a bite of his own, less sodium filled lunch of deli meat and cheese sandwich. “To your credit, Konohamaru is only two and even my sister will tell you he’s a little shit right now. Naruto’s four years older and in school. There’s a huge difference.”

Kakashi shrugs. “I don’t know, Asuma. I nearly dropped Konohamaru like one of my dogs when he sneezed on me the other week. Am I really someone you would trust around your kids?”

“Yes,” Asuma replies instantly, catching Kakashi off guard. He smiles as he elaborates, “You’re a good man, Kakashi. Perhaps not the _best_ with children, but that’s mostly from inexperience than on purpose. You’ve got a good heart and you deserve to be with someone who recognizes it.”

Now Kakashi’s the one who rolls his eyes, but mostly to detract from the fact that he’s smiling now. “You’re assuming he would even say yes if I were to ask him out.”

“Kurenai tells me he’s being going on dates, but none of them are really checking his boxes.”

“And she thinks that I do?”

Asuma shrugs. “I’m just telling you what she’s told me, Kakashi, and expanding upon it with what I know about you.”

They drop it then, talking about whether they’ll ever finish the construction in the campus library instead, but Kakashi’s mind keeps drifting back to what ifs.

——

“I’ll do it.” Iruka blinks at Kakashi, and Kurenai nearly chokes on her drink. Kakashi ignores both of these reactions, and scrambles to hide how awkward he feels having just offered to babysit Iruka’s son while he goes on a date with someone else. “How hard can it be? Besides, Asuma practically dared me to practice being around children.”

Kurenai gives him a look that he ignores. Iruka merely smiles softly. “Thank you, Kakashi. That’d be a big help! I’d hate to cancel on this guy again if I don’t have to.”

“Just give me your address and the time you want me there.”

Iruka nods, pulling a scrap piece of paper out of his bag — which he always has with him, like he’s never sure when he’ll need to work on his next lesson plan — and hurriedly jots down his address. “About six should be fine. Naruto will still need to eat dinner, but I’ll make sure there’s frozen dinners he’ll eat so you don’t have to worry about it.”

Kakashi shrugs, “I don’t mind cooking if you don’t mind me using the kitchen.”

Shaking his head, Iruka says, “No, no, go ahead if you want! Naruto will eat most anything eagerly except vegetables, which he seems to think are put on this Earth to make him suffer.”

“I’ll let you know if I manage the impossible, then.” 

Iruka laughs, and Kakashi can’t help but feel the pit in his stomach grow.

——

“You’re an idiot, you know that right?” Kurenai tells him as they walk back to the high school wing.

Kakashi groans, rubbing a hand over his face. “I’m incredibly aware, Kurenai, of that and the fact I’m probably about to make the biggest ass of myself tonight.”

“Oh good,” she says, smirk on her face, “As long as you’re aware.”

Sometimes, Kakashi really hates his friends.

——

Obito nearly shits himself when Kakashi tells him why he can’t make it over for movie night. “You’re doing _what_?”

“Making a mistake, probably,” Kakashi mumbles into his phone as he wanders the grocery store looking for dinner ideas that a kindergartner would eat.

“I think it’s sweet,” says Rin, and Kakashi doesn’t need to see her to know she’s smiling like he’s a dog who’s done a neat trick.

“Kash, I hate to tell you this, but babysitting while he goes on a date with someone else is not how you get someone to sleep with you.” There’s the faint sound of Rin smacking Obito on the shoulder, followed by Obito going, “Ow!”

“What Obi means, Kakashi, is that you need to be careful. We know you like him, and we don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“You’re getting soft, old man,” adds Obito, and Kakashi can’t help but snort as he picks up a box of mac and cheese and puts it into his basket.

“Maybe,” Kakashi concedes, before an idea hits him, “Hey, I’ll talk to you guys later, and I’ll fill you in tomorrow with how everything goes, okay?”

“Bye, and try to have fun!” says Rin.

“Don’t fuck it up,” warns Obito, earning another smack from Rin.

Kakashi just hangs up before Obito’s complaints about his girlfriend abusing him reach him. He then hurries over to the frozen vegetables aisle, an idea forming in his head.

——

That night, Kakashi shows up right at six, a small bag of groceries in one hand, and another bag of what he could only hope would be suitable entertainment for a six year old in the other.

Iruka answers the door, and Kakashi sucks in a sharp breath at seeing him with his hair down and still slightly damp. “Kakashi! Right on time! Come on in.”

“R-Right,” murmurs Kakashi as he walks through the door, making himself look everywhere but at Iruka, who is wearing a shirt that’s a lot tighter than the too big button-ups he wears to school. Their apartment is quaint. A little overcrowded with toys and kid drawings, but Kakashi figures that’s just how apartments that have kids are like.

“Naruto!” calls out Iruka, stepping further into the living room with Kakashi tentatively following him. “Come out and meet your babysitter, please!”

It feels weird, knowing that that’s him, but Kakashi shoves that feeling aside as a yellow-headed blur runs into the room, holding a frog plush with both hands. Time slows down for a minute as Kakashi watches the boy stand by the couch, clutching his frog like it’s a lifeline, eyeing Kakashi like the stranger he is. For a moment, all Kakashi can see if his mentor, his friend, his pseudo-father figure, and it takes a lot of effort to not fall to his knees and pull the boy to him.

“Hi Naruto,” says Kakashi weakly, somehow keeping his voice from cracking as he does crouch down to be eye level with Naruto. His eyes…his eyes are exactly like — Kakashi shakes his head and introduces himself, “I’m Kakashi, a friend of your dad’s from work.”

“Hi Mr. Kashi,” greets Naruto softly, still holding his frog between him and Kakashi like a shield, and Kakashi melts a little more. Naruto ignores him in favor of looking at Iruka. “Dad, do you have to go? I wanted to have ramen for dinner.”

Iruka ruffles his hair, a warm smile on his face. “Yes, and just because I won’t be here doesn’t mean you can’t have ramen.”

Naruto’s face scrunches up. “But I like the way _you_ make it.”

“Naruto, it’s cup ramen. Kakashi can make it the exact same way.”

The boy gives Kakashi a skeptical look, like he’s thinking, ‘_I doubt it_,’ and Kakashi can’t help but smile a little at that. 

“Whatever, y’know,” mutters Naruto, hugging his frog closer, pout firmly settled on his face.

Iruka looks like he’s about ready to cave in, but Kakashi stands back up as he digs through one of the bags he brought with him, shaking the box he pulls out. “Ah, but Naruto, I was going to make mac and cheese for us tonight, which I could argue is like ramen but with _cheese_.”

Naruto thinks this over for a second, eyes watching the box over the head of his frog, before grinning widely. “I love cheese!”

“Oh good,” Kakashi says, steadily relaxing into this new role he’s found himself in, “Because I bought the extra cheesy kind.”

He cheers, and Kakashi looks over at Iruka, who is smiling in a way that makes Kakashi’s stomach flip. After a moment, Iruka’s phone beeps and he shakes himself out of whatever train of thought he’d been having. “Right, I need to get going. Kakashi, my number along with emergency numbers are on the fridge. I should be back by eight thirty, which is about Naruto’s bedtime anyway. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to text or call me, okay?”

Kakashi waves him off. “Don’t worry about us; we’ll be just fine, won’t we, Naruto?”

“Yeah!” Naruto moves to stand next to Kakashi, and Kakashi fights the urge to place a hand on the boy’s head. “Mr. Kashi and I will be just fine, Dad!”

“Okay, but if I come back and the whole building is burned down, I’ll know who to blame.” Iruka winks at Kakashi, who smiles back, and Naruto laughs. Iruka leans down to press a kiss to the top of Naruto’s head. “I’ll be back for bedtime, okay, buddy?”

Naruto nods, smiling wide before shifting his frog plush to the other hand and grabbing hold of Kakashi’s, making him freeze at the sudden sensation of a much smaller hand in his. “I’ll see you later, Dad!”

Iruka also seems to be as touched by the movement as Kakashi, but he snaps out of it enough to give Kakashi a small grin. “Okay then, I can see when I’m not needed. Bye guys! Have fun!”

The door shuts behind Iruka, whose gaze lingers briefly on Naruto, and then Kakashi is left alone in the apartment of his crush with his crush’s child, who just happens to possibly be the child of his deceased mentor. He’s got a feeling this is going to be a weird night for him.

He shakes himself out of it, and looks down at Naruto to ask, “Wanna watch some cartoons while I start dinner, Naruto?”

Naruto doesn’t answer, not really, but he does shout happily and runs over to the TV to turn it on, clearly able to take charge on this task. Kakashi chuckles as he takes his things to the kitchen and decides to focus on one thing at a time. He’s got to make sure the kid lives for the next few hours, and then he can have a breakdown over who his birth parents may or may not be.

——

_It shouldn’t be so easy to lie to children_, Kakashi thinks as he watches Naruto scarf down the mac and cheese he made, the only difference between it and the box’s original contents is that Kakashi had added a bag of frozen peas and carrots into the cheesy pasta. Naruto had balked at the odd colors initially, but all Kakashi had to say was, “They’re just the extra cheese parts I was talking about,” and Naruto was eating like he’d never been fed before.

After dinner is eaten and cleaned up, Kakashi falters a bit on what they should do. Surely he shouldn’t rely on the TV too much; Iruka doesn’t seem the type to endorse that way of parenting. He realizes that maybe he should’ve just asked Naruto when the boy pulls on Kakashi’s hand and asks, “Do you want to color with me, Mr. Kashi?”

“Call me Kashi, Naruto, and I would love to color with you.” Naruto beams at him, and Kakashi allows himself to be pulled over to the living room table where a bunch of coloring books and crayons are already spread out. Kakashi clearly didn’t need to bring along his second bag, which is full of much the same. They color in silence for a little bit before Naruto’s natural curiosity takes over and the questions begin.

“Do you have kids, Kashi?”

“Nope.” Naruto’s face falls a little bit at that, but Kakashi’s pretty sure he knows how to change that. “I do have eight dogs though.”

Naruto gapes at him, crayon threatening to fall out of his hand from where he’s been dutifully coloring a dinosaur. “_Eight_?!”

Kakashi nods, setting down his own crayon — he’s been working on an elephant himself — and pulls out his phone. “Yup. Would you like to see pictures?”

The next half hour or so is spent with the pair of them sitting on the floor, backs against the couch as Kakashi flips through the pictures of his dogs on his phone. Naruto seems completely enthralled, even when he briefly shows him the picture of Gai’s turtle, and he’s constantly asking new questions about them.

“Why does he have sunglasses?” Naruto asks, pointing at the current picture which is a selfie of Kakashi lying on some grass with three of his dogs crowding him, including Akino with his mentioned sunglasses.

“Akino has special eyes that are very sensitive to light, so he has to have prescription dog sunglasses in order to go outside. Without them, Akino was stuck inside unable to play with everyone else.”

“I’m glad he can still go outside with the other dogs.” Naruto says after a moment, his voice quiet. “I know what it’s like to not have anyone to play with.”

Kakashi’s heart hurts just hearing the tinge of sadness in the boy’s voice, and he slowly puts an arm around Naruto — who scoots closer to Kakashi’s side without additional prompting. “Why would anyone not want to play with you, Naruto?”

He shrugs, little arms pulling his frog closer — it’s name is Gama, as Kakashi was informed earlier — as he snuggles next to Kakashi. “I don’t know. Dad always says that sometimes kids are just mean, but it only felt like that before he found me.”

“Found you?” Kakashi finds himself asking, his voice faint. Any hope that maybe Naruto is Iruka’s biological son fading fast. Naruto nods against Kakashi’s chest, where he’s still looking at the photo of the dogs.

“Yeah. Dad found me at the orfingage, and that’s where the other kids would pick on me and call me names.” Naruto looks up at Kakashi then, smile wide on his face. “But then Dad decided he wanted to be my dad, so he brought me here to live with him!”

Kakashi’s heart thumps a little faster as the answers he seeks becomes more likely. “That’s wonderful, Naruto. I’m glad you found your Dad.”

“Me too,” says Naruto, “All the kids at school are a lot nicer to me than the other ones. Well, not Sasuke, but that’s just cuz Sasuke is a jerk.”

Funnily, Kakashi knows exactly what Naruto means, as he’s very familiar with his best friend’s little cousin. “I bet Sasuke is a jerk because he wants you to be his friend.”

“That’s what I think too!” Naruto sighs then, eyes diverting back to the dog picture. “Dad says that maybe Sasuke is just a jerk though. I don’t think Dad likes Sasuke very much.”

It takes a lot for Kakashi to not laugh out loud at the idea of Iruka grumbling about Sasuke, who Kakashi has to agree is quite the jerk of a six year old. “Has your Dad told you to not be friends with Sasuke though?” Naruto shakes his head. “Then I think your Dad is just being silly. If he really didn’t want you to be friends with Sasuke, he would tell you so.”

Naruto thinks about that for a second before he glances up at Kakashi, smile on his face. “Dad does love to be silly.”

“Most fathers do,” Kakashi concedes, briefly thinking about Sakumo leaving for work with mismatched socks on purpose every day. “Hey, Naruto, would you like to meet my dogs? We’ll have to check with your dad, but I know of a great dog park we could take them all too and you could play with them.”

Kakashi’s afraid that he’s somehow broken him for a minute before Naruto whispers, “You mean it, Kashi?”

“Of course I mean it, kiddo. The dogs will take any chance to go run around, and if we bring along extra treats, I’m sure I can even get a couple of them to do tricks for you. We just have to make sure it’s okay with your dad first because I have a feeling he wouldn’t want a practical stranger running off with his kid.”

Naruto hesitates, which isn’t something Kakashi expects. “What if Dad says no?”

With a hum, Kakashi wraps his arm around Naruto, pulling him close. It’s a relief when he doesn’t resist it and snuggles closer. Kakashi’s just glad that his need to protect this small child is being indulged. “Then together we’ll wear him down until he says yes. I’ve been told I can be rather persuasive.”

Kurenai would phrase it as annoying, but Naruto doesn’t need to know that.

“Do you promise, Kashi?”

Meeting Naruto’s hopeful — and blue, blue in a way he hasn’t seen in six years — eyes, Kakashi smiles and says, “I promise.”

Naruto beams, and turns back to the phone. “Can we look at more while we wait for Dad to get home?”

“Of course we can. I haven’t gotten to the ones that show them after the last time I gave them baths.”

The boy giggles, and Kakashi can’t help but think that he wouldn’t mind if he had to stay like this for the rest of his life.

——

When Iruka gets back, right at eight thirty like promised, Naruto is still tucked into Kakashi’s side, eyes drooping as they watch cartoons together. Kakashi didn’t think it would be possible to run out of pictures of his dogs, but Naruto made it through them all twice.

“I’m home,” says Iruka softly as he walks in, and Kakashi can’t take his eyes off the pleased smile on his face when he notices how they’re situated. “I see the building is still standing after all.”

“Told you we’d be fine,” mumbles a groggy Naruto, who seems to be too close to sleep to fully realize that his dad’s home and celebrate accordingly.

“So you did, buddy.” Iruka makes his way over to the couch, and Kakashi moves his arm so that Iruka can pick up Naruto. “I’ll be right back; I’m going to go put him to bed.”

Kakashi nods, and watches as Iruka carries Naruto away and down the hall to where he assumes his bedroom is. Alone for a moment, Kakashi takes a deep breath and thinks about the situation he’s found himself in. He’s nearly a hundred percent certain the boy is Minato and Kushina’s kid — a kid he hasn’t been able to lay eyes on since he’d been at the hospital, looking through the glass next to Obito and Rin at the newly born babies that fateful October day — but he’s not sure if he should confront Iruka about it without being positive. He’s not even sure if he should mention it all. Naruto seems to be doing just fine here, and Kakashi definitely can’t find fault with Iruka for how he’s been raising him.

If anything, the whole thing has made Kakashi fall a little bit harder, which makes it all the more difficult when Iruka comes back out for him to casually ask, “So how was the date?”

Iruka hums, running a hand through his hair — it’s still down, Kakashi realizes, definitely a good look for him — and replies, “I’ve had worse, but not that great. I seem to have trouble finding guys who aren’t obsessed with themselves.”

_No worries about that here_, Kakashi thinks, _I’m already obsessed with you_. “Well, at least you didn’t have to worry about anything here. Naruto and I had a fun night.”

“I can see that,” Iruka says, gesturing to the table where all the crayons and coloring books were still laid out — dinosaur and elephant never finished. “It usually takes him a couple nights with the same babysitter before he allows them to color with him. Are you sure you’re not a kid whisperer?”

Kakashi laughs lightly, scratching the back of his head. “He’s a good kid. He must’ve sensed that I’m also a teacher or something.”

“Hm, maybe.” Iruka holds out a hand to help Kakashi up from the floor, which he takes, marveling at how warm Iruka’s hand is before he lets go the moment he’s on his feet. “Well thank you for tonight, Kakashi. I’m glad that even though my night was a bit of a bust, that you and Naruto had a decent time.”

“Don’t even mention it.” Kakashi looks down as he shoves his hands into his pockets before looking back up, “I’ll watch him whenever you need me to; he’s a good kid.”

Iruka practically shines at that, and Kakashi forgets to breath for a second. “He is, isn’t he?”

“It’s all because of his dad, of course.” It leaves Kakashi’s mouth before he can second guess it, and he figures it’s worth it for the way Iruka looks at him like he’s said the kindest thing on the planet.

“Thanks,” Iruka says quietly, and Kakashi looks away, keenly aware that those are tears at the corners of Iruka’s eyes. “I…I sometimes wonder if I’m doing enough.”

“You are doing more than enough,” Kakashi says firmly, daring to meet Iruka’s eyes directly. Iruka’s startled by Kakashi’s vehemence, but he smiles all the same after a second. “If being around the kids from my friends’ families has shown me anything other than how to be patient, it’s that raising children can be incredibly hard even when there’s two people there to support each other. I don’t know how you’re doing this alone, honestly, but you’re doing a great job.”

“Kakashi — “

“I should get going,” he murmurs, mostly to himself as he grabs his shoes and puts them on. Kakashi eyes the second bag he’d brought with him that night — the one full of markers and random coloring books he’d bought when he had picked up the ingredients for dinner. “Naruto can keep all that, by the way. Maybe he’ll let me color with him again next time.”

“Yeah,” Iruka says after a beat, still recovering from Kakashi’s abrupt conversation change, “Next time.”

“Well,” Kakashi takes a final look at Iruka’s face, which seems to be struggling to recover from the whiplash of Kakashi’s actions. “I’ll see you around campus.”

“Right,” Iruka shakes his head and smiles as he gives him a little wave, “Have a good night, Kakashi, and thanks again.”

“Good night, Iruka.”

Kakashi leaves before he somehow makes a bigger fool out of himself by confessing right there. He rubs a hand over his face as he walks down to his car. He’s already afraid he might’ve overstepped his boundaries just by offering to take Naruto to the dog park, let alone all those things he just said.

At the back of his head he hears Obito calling him an idiot, and he can’t help but think that he’s probably right.


	2. babysitting (iruka)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a continuation from iruka's pov

“Where’s Kashi?” asks Naruto for what Iruka is pretty sure the hundredth time that morning.

He sighs as he helps Naruto put on his shoes on the right feet, but leaning back and seeing how the six year old does with tying them himself. “Kakashi had to go back home, Naruto.”

Naruto grunts, focusing for a second on his shoes. He beams when he finishes, holding his feet out to Iruka for inspection. They’ll be undone by the time they get him to his classroom, but Iruka can’t bring himself to wipe that proud expression off his face.

“Couldn’t have done it better myself.”

“Hah!” exclaims Naruto, jumping off the couch, nearly punching Iruka in the process. He runs around the living room for a moment, collecting his backpack and lunchbox before he settles in front of the door. He watches, surprisingly patient for a six year old, as Iruka gathers his bag and jacket for school as well. “When will he come back?”

Iruka runs a hand over his face as he picks up his keys with the other. “I don’t know, Naruto. Kakashi is a busy man.”

“Oh,” Naruto mumbles, scuffing his feet on the entryway floor. “Too busy for me?”

The pure heartbreak in his voice has Iruka down on his knees, plan to leave on time and catch the early bus gone as Iruka has to wipe away tears he inadvertently caused. “Shh, Naruto, don’t cry. Kakashi has his own job, like me, and even though we work in the same building, sometimes I don’t even see him for weeks at a time. If Kakashi could, he would definitely make time to visit you, okay?”

It never feels good, blatantly lying to your child, but it does the trick. Naruto sniffles and after rubbing his eyes, he looks up at Iruka. “He would?”

“Of course! You had a fun time with Kakashi last night, right?” Naruto nods quickly; Iruka smiles at his earnest expression. “Then Kakashi had a fun time too, and who wouldn’t if they got to hang out with you?”

Naruto scrunches up his nose as Iruka stands back up. “Sasuke would say he didn’t.”

Iruka snorts, trying to not let his opinions of Naruto’s friend color his son’s opinions too much. “Sasuke says a lot of things he doesn’t mean.” Under his breath, he adds, “That’s why he’s going to be repressed when he’s older.”

“Hey Dad?” Iruka looks down at Naruto who has a hold of his hand already — normally he waits until they’re about to cross the street. “You’ll tell Kashi I miss him the next time you see him, right?”

“You bet I will. Now we gotta hurry or we’ll miss our bus okay, buddy?”

Naruto laughs, running out the door, shouting that he’ll beat Iruka there this time. Iruka chuckles as he follows him at a more sedate pace, and locks the door behind them before jogging to catch up with him.

——

“How’d last night go?” asks Kurenai as Iruka sits down next to her in the teacher’s lounge.

Iruka shrugs as he pulls out his own lunch — a simple cheese sandwich and a bag of chips. He takes a bite of his sandwich before replying, “It was okay. He paid and the conversation was decent. He did kinda seem more interested in himself than me though, so I’m not going to go on another date with him, but — ” He catches the ‘_that’s not what I meant_’ look Kurenai is giving him and sighs. “He did fine — better than fine I guess. Naruto hasn’t stopped asking where ‘Kashi’ is or when he’ll see him again all morning.”

“So he’s good with kids, and already has the seal of approval from yours.” Iruka glares at her; she smiles back innocently. “What? I’m just pointing it out.”

“I’m not going to date a co-worker, Kurenai.”

“He’s hardly a co-worker, _really_. He just teaches some of the AP courses for the high school students. You teach middle school. There’s not even really a conflict of interest!”

“I’m not _you_, Kurenai. I don’t think I could survive mixing my personal and work lives like that.”

She rolls her eyes, taking a sip of her typical one o’clock cup of coffee. “Oh _please_. The amount of times I’ve worked with Asuma aren’t even worth counting out. He’s a full time college professor, and I teach high school. The only reason we even met is because he tagged along with Kakashi one day.”

He remembers that day because she came to the lounge that day with a far away look in her eyes. Iruka’s expecting to hear that they’re engaged any day now with how he’s seen Asuma look at her when he drops lunch off for her.

“Then it’s even worse with Kakashi because he does work here — granted, not in the same area, but with the same school.” Iruka fiddles with the lid of his water bottle for a moment before adding. “This is all, assuming, he’s even interested in me.” He pauses, looking up to notice the pointed expression on Kurenai’s face, and adds, “Also assuming that _I’m_ interested.”

Kurenai snorts. “Well I can’t speak for either of you, but I will speculate if you’re willing to hear me out.”

Iruka hesitates. Part of him is curious because she is good friends with Kakashi and could know something he doesn’t. At the same time, Iruka isn’t sure that knowing will help at all. In fact, he’s almost certain that it’ll make it that much harder whenever Naruto inevitably brings up ‘Kashi’ again. She allows him a gracious time period to take a couple more bites of his sandwich before she clears her throat to remind him that she’s still waiting for a response. He huffs, shifting down further into his seat — slouching like he always scolds his students for doing — and mutters, “I’m listening.”

She levels him with a look that seems to ground him to his very spot, her eyes serious. Faintly he thinks this must be how her students feel like when they’re in trouble. “Iruka, how often do you get people willingly offering to watch Naruto?” She holds up a hand when Iruka opens his mouth and adds, “People who aren’t already familiar with Naruto.”

He blows out air slowly. “Never, really; typically it’s a coerced favor.”

Kurenai nods. “And what favor did Kakashi ask for you to do for him in return for him watching Naruto?”

“He didn’t,” Iruka says quietly, a faint realization attempting to dawn in the back of his mind. “He said he wanted to prove something about being able to handle small children to Asuma.”

“And you said yourself that he was good with Naruto, right?”

“Y-Yeah. Naruto wouldn’t stop going on about all the pictures of Kakashi’s dogs and how Kakashi’s way of doing mac and cheese was better than mine.” Iruka also has a sneaking suspicion that Naruto is going to ask for a dog for Christmas, which is something he’s definitely going to blame Kakashi for putting in his head. “Naruto has a tenuous relationship with his regular babysitter at the best of times; it was surprising to come home to see him happily cuddling with Kakashi, watching TV.”

She smiles, traces of a smirk hiding in the corners. “Then it sounds like he wasn’t just good but possibly great — certainly better than average.” She shakes her head fondly. “How can you be so oblivious?”

“Babysitting one time — albeit randomly — does not a romantic interest make, Kurenai! He could just be very…altruistic.” Even as he says it, Iruka feels the more likely truth heavy in his mind. “He’s just…a good guy.”

“Yes, a good guy, who you inexplicably don’t want to date. At all.”

“He’s — “

“ — a co-worker, I know.”

Iruka opens his mouth to defend himself again, even though the conversation seems to be heavily tipping in Kurenai’s favor, but the bell rings, signaling that the period is over. Kurenai downs the rest of her coffee and cleans up her area and Iruka shoves the last of his sandwich into his mouth and grabs his chips and his water bottle.

As they’re leaving the teacher’s lounge, she turns to him and, with the air of one who has given up, says, “Just, don’t completely write him off, okay?”

“I’ll think about it,” he mutters as kids of various ages start milling around them. Kurenai smiles at him and walks away towards the high school wing. Iruka pops open his chips and eats them as he makes his way to the middle school wing, thoughts churning as he chews.

——

Iruka doesn’t see Kakashi that day before the school day is over, but he’s also not surprised. (He is, however, grateful.) It’s Tuesday, and Kakashi tends to only be on the school’s campus on Mondays and Fridays for his classes. When he goes to pick Naruto up from the school’s after school care building, he’s practically tackled by his son hugging him before Naruto looks up at him and asks, “Did you see Kashi and tell him I miss him?”

Patting his head, Iruka gives him a small smile. “Sorry, buddy, but Kakashi didn’t come to this school today. I promise, the moment I see him I’ll tell him, and I’ll make sure to tell you as soon as I can.”

Face determined, Naruto nods, and then breaks out into a wide grin as he holds out the picture he’s holding and waves it around until Iruka takes it from him. “Look!! I drew us with Kashi and his dogs!!” Naruto moves so that he can point at the different bundles of shapes on the paper and recite their names to Iruka. “There’s Bisuke, Shiba, Uhei, and Guruko. Akino is the one with the sunglasses — Kashi says they’re prescissbson — and that’s Urushi next to him. Bull is the big one and Pakkun is the one on his head!”

Looking over the drawing, which depicts Naruto, Iruka, and Kakashi standing in a circle of dogs. He can’t help the smile that inches over his face when he realizes Naruto’s between them, holding both of their hands. “Does he really have so many dogs?”

“Yes! He has eight, y'know! He said I could meet them sometime,” Naruto pauses as he looks up at Iruka again, “If that’s okay…”

That makes Iruka look at his son more closely. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

Naruto shrugs, shifting his eyes away to his feet. “Kashi said he wasn’t sure if you’d want to come to the dog park with us, and he said it would probably only happen if you came with.” His small eyebrows furrow. “Something about how you probably didn’t want a stranger to run off with your kid to roll around with dogs.” Eyes up at Iruka again, Naruto indignantly adds, “But Kashi isn’t a stranger, y'know! He’s Kashi! So even if you don’t wanna go, it’d be okay, right?”

Iruka’s touched, both by Naruto’s clear dedication to Kakashi — a man he’s literally met once — and by Kakashi’s caution in wanting to pass things by Iruka first before promising Naruto concretely.

Ruffling his son’s hair, Iruka says, “Of course I’d want to go with you and Kakashi to the dog park.” He keeps to himself that he thinks he actually would probably let Kakashi take Naruto to the dog park on his own though.

“Yay!!” Naruto hugs his legs, and Iruka makes sure to hold the picture so that it doesn’t get crushed. “Can you ask Kashi when we can go when you see him?”

“Yes, I will.” 

“But don’t forget to tell him I miss him too!”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, buddy.”

Naruto let’s out a celebratory whoop, grabbing Iruka’s hand not holding the picture, before starting in the direction of the bus stop.

Briefly, Iruka wonders how he ended up being the one to make the promises to his son rather than Kakashi.

——

It’s a couple weeks before Iruka crosses paths with Kakashi again. Two weeks of pointed looks from Kurenai and never ending questions from Naruto. Iruka’s bag is full of drawings he’s been instructed to deliver to Kakashi — along with an ever increasing list of various questions and statements Naruto wants him to pass along. He’s nearly to the point where he’ll camp outside Kakashi’s cupboard of an office they’ve given him over in the high school wing, if it will just get Naruto to _stop_.

Luckily, he’s spared because that Friday as he’s eating lunch in the main teacher’s lounge, Kurenai walks in with Kakashi in tow.

“Hey Iruka!” Kurenai calls out, smile widening as she grabs Kakashi’s arm and leads the way over to the table where Iruka sits. “Mind if we join you?”

He shakes his head, mouth full of food. Kurenai pulls Kakashi around her so that he gets the seat directly next to Iruka, and she takes the one across from him. Iruka swears that Naruto can be subtler. “What brings you two to the lounge today?” asks Iruka after he’s swallowed. “I thought there was a field trip for the high schoolers today. I didn’t expect to see anyone from there this afternoon.”

As she unpacks her lunch, Kurenai explains, “About a third of the kids _mysteriously_ came down sick, so the principal decided to postpone the trip to make it worth it.” She winks at Iruka. “Somehow I don’t think the sick kids will be overjoyed about their second chance to visit the paper factory.”

“A paper factory? _Really_?” Iruka snorts. “I can’t say I blame them; I’d probably fake being sick too — _especially_ if I had to chaperon it.”

Kakashi hums, as he pulls out a book and starts flipping through it to find his spot. Kakashi never seems to have a lunch with him, and Iruka’s pretty sure it’s because he either doesn’t like having people watch him eat or the more likely option — he gets something on his way home since he usually leaves campus after lunch. “I have to admit I agree. Usually I’m all for field trips — less work for us and them, but they never seem worth it if it’s not even remotely interesting for anyone involved.”

With a sly look, Kurenai diverts the conversation and asks, “How’s Naruto doing, Iruka? I heard from someone that he got in trouble the other day?”

Iruka rolls his eyes. “He put a frog on another kid’s head and the kid started crying. He had to sit in time out for fifteen minutes.”

“Did the brat deserve to have a frog on their head?” asks Kakashi.

Mentally Iruka thinks, _yes, Sasuke did_. Out loud he says, “It doesn’t matter; Naruto still shouldn’t have done it.”

“But did you punish him when you took him home?” asks Kakashi again, an amused knowing smile on his face.

Iruka ducks his head, trying to hide his grin as he mutters, “I got him ice cream.”

Kakashi nods his head approvingly. “Brat deserved it then.” There’s silence for a moment. Kurenai starts eating, and Iruka avoids her glances between Kakashi and him as he also continues eating. Eventually Kakashi clears his throat, his book held up as more of a prop than with any intent to read it, it seems. “How’s the kid doing? Frog incidents aside.”

The question jumpstarts Iruka’s brain, reminding him of the laundry list of things Naruto has taken to making him parrot back to him as they walk to the bus stop every morning. It’s gotten so long, it’s often not until the bus is almost to the school that he finishes. “Funny you should ask, Kakashi.”

“Huh?” Kakashi sets his book upside down, his full attention on Iruka as he starts shuffling around in his bag for Naruto’s pictures.

Kurenai lets out a light laugh. “Have I neglected to tell you, Kakashi? Poor Iruka has been fielding questions from Naruto about your whereabouts since you watched him.”

“Really?” He seems pleased, if not a little shocked. Iruka shields his grin with his arms as he digs further in his bag — he knows he put them in here for this very reason. “That was weeks ago.”

“Ah!” Iruka pulls out a stack of drawings from Naruto and places them on the table before Kakashi. “And here is the weeks worth of drawings of your dogs that Naruto has been practicing from memory and has painstakingly ordered me to give to you.”

There’s a soft, dazed smile on Kakashi’s face as he carefully flips through the pictures. Kakashi glances up at Iruka, smile wider than Iruka ever thought it could be and it causes his stomach to flutter. “He did all these after I showed him those photos for like five minutes?”

Iruka chuckles as he pulls out another couple sheets of paper and hands them over to Kakashi, whose eyes widen as he sees what’s written on them — all his dogs’ names, painstakingly written repeatedly in childish handwriting. “Kakashi, he’s put more effort into teaching me their names and the differences between them than I’ve ever seen him put into anything. I had to teach him the pronunciation of prescription so I could stop cringing when he talked about Akino’s sunglasses.”

Kakashi makes a choked noise, one hand covering his mouth. “He really remembers all this?”

“Kakashi, he won’t _shut up_ about us all going to the dog park.” Iruka holds out a hand and lists some the things Naruto’s been drilling into him. “I’ve been told to arrange a dog park day, to tell you he misses you, to deliver those pictures to you if my life depends on it, and a whole slew of other things that all boil down to if he doesn’t see you soon, I’ll _literally_ never hear the end of it.”

Touched, Kakashi quietly goes through the photos again, and Iruka ignores the smug aura Kurenai exudes as she eats. Eventually Kakashi softly states, "I'm free tomorrow if you two are." He looks up hopefully, in such a way that Iruka is briefly reminded of Naruto himself.

It takes a second for the words to register, but when they do, Iruka grins and says, “I think Naruto and I would both like that.”

The resulting smile from Kakashi is the happiest he’s even seen the man, and Iruka can’t help but think, _Oh no, I am interested in him, aren’t I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the one that was technically written first, but i've made edits so that it all flows and connects better with the first part
> 
> i've written so much of teachers eating lunch for this fic


	3. dog park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dogs are here!

Kakashi definitely hadn’t been avoiding Iruka those couple weeks between babysitting Naruto and running into him in the teacher’s lounge, no matter what all his friends said. He was busy — it was getting to midterms and all his college kids were getting anxious and crowding every hour he had in his office with questions and requests for extra credit. He definitely hadn’t been anxious himself about what would happen when he saw Iruka again.

So if he’s honest, he’s not expecting Iruka to agree to meeting him and his eight dogs at the dog park that Saturday. Somehow, that’s exactly what happens, and Kakashi finds himself landed with a new problem.

“What do I do?” he asks, head thrown back as he lays across Obito and Rin’s couch, Rin’s cat, San, curled up on his stomach.

“I imagine take your dogs with you to the dog park and hang out with them,” replies Obito from where he sits on the floor in front of the couch, his face intent on the television screen as he plays a video game.

“Well, yes, but about the _rest_ of it, Obi.”

“Oh, you mean about the fact that apparently you wanna fuck the guy who’s adopted Minato’s son?”

Kakashi rolls his eyes. “Yes, _that_.”

Obito shrugs. “I mean, what is there _to_ do, Kash? How exactly do you broach the topic of, ‘Hey, I know you’ve adopted this kid, but actually, _I_ was going to do that but couldn’t find the right people to talk to in time. Then he got sent away to an orphanage, and I couldn’t track him down. Did I mention that his father was my mentor and sort of replacement father figure?’” He glances back at Kakashi briefly, offering him a sympathetic look. “Look, Kash, somethings are just better left unsaid. Maybe you should get with the guy before you completely turn his world view upside down with this.”

“Doesn’t Naruto deserve to know about his birth parents though?” Kakashi refuses to think of Minato and Kushina as Naruto’s ‘real’ parents. Iruka has been every bit of a real parent to him since he got him out of that orphanage.

“Yes, but maybe not _right this second_. He’s what, six?” Kakashi nods. “Yeah, I think it can wait a few years. That kinda news can mess up a kid; you should know, Kash.”

Kakashi doesn’t enjoy having his own childhood traumas thrown back at him, but Obito is right. He definitely would’ve preferred not knowing how his mother died when he was younger, let alone having to deal with the gradual mental and health decline of his father afterward. He had only been five when his mother died, then ten when his father passed. If it hadn’t been for Rin’s family, he’s not sure what would have happened to him if he’d continued on in foster care.

“You’re right,” he says out loud.

“Damn straight I am.”

“If you could just _see_ him though,” Kakashi adds, and Obito sighs.

“Kash — “

“I know, I _know_. It’s just hard when all I want to do is show him pictures from that spring break we went to the Niagara Falls.”

“Oh that was a fun one,” says Rin as she comes into the living room, holding a tray full of drinks and a massive bowl of popcorn. “Didn’t Kushina nearly fall in at one point?”

Obito laughs, grabbing a handful of popcorn as she sets the tray down on the table before sitting down next to Obito on the floor. “Yeah, but Minato caught her before she went over the side of the boat.”

“Barely,” Kakashi adds, smile spreading over his face at the memory, “She got _drenched_ from the spray and pouted like a wet cat for the rest of the ride.”

Nostalgic silence falls over them for a moment before Rin turns slightly, resting a hand on Kakashi’s. “Obi’s right though. When he’s older, he definitely deserves to know, but since you’ve just entered his life — try just to savor being around him.” She smiles softly, squeezing his hand. “Minato and Kushina would want him to know, but Kash, they’ll be happier just knowing that he’s happy for right now.”

Kakashi squeezes her hand back, shoving Obito’s head away when he leans it back to grin at him.

“Thanks for listening to me, guys. I know I’m crashing date night.”

Rin shrugs as Obito fiddles with his game controller, saving his progress before he switches the TV over to the blu-ray player. “Every night has the potential to be date night with you live with each other, Kash, but there’s only so many nights we get to help you out.”

“Yeah, besides, if we don’t help you, you’ll never fuck the teacher.”

The movie starts as Rin smacks Obito on the leg, and Kakashi laughs as Obito grumbles.

It’s moments like this that make Kakashi grateful for his best friends.

——

The next day finds Kakashi herding his dogs to the park, having made the wise decision to walk over instead of drive. Kakashi is sure it’s to be the first of many mistakes he’ll make that day.

Bull is dragging his feet as Shiba and Uhei are trying to get ahead of everyone else. Meanwhile, Bisuke and Guruko are weaving in and out of everyone else, tangling leashes, even as Urushi and Akino try to stay put at Kakashi’s side. Pakkun, of course, is draped over Kakashi’s arm as he’s being carried because his legs can’t keep up with everyone else’s — not to mention the fact that he’s the oldest of the little pack and doesn’t do well with long walks anymore. Kakashi’s just grateful it’s a sunny day so that Pakkun will be able to find a sunny patch of grass to ignore them all.

Kakashi only lives about a ten minute walk from the dog park, but it takes him closer to twenty to get there with the dogs acting up like he hasn’t let them out of the house all week. When he gets there, he notices Naruto and Iruka standing by the entrance, looking through the fence into the park at the few dogs who are already there with their owners.

“Sorry we’re late, guys. The gang decided to be overly dramatic about getting some extra exercise in today.”

“Kashi!” shouts Naruto, smile wide on his face as he first looks at Kakashi himself, and then down at all of the dogs — most of whom are basically as big as him. His eyes especially grow big he takes in Bull’s proportions in real life.

“Naruto and I just got here not too long ago,” Iruka says, smiling as he watches Naruto observing the dogs. “We were just talking about the best way to introduce ourselves to dog, right Naruto?”

Naruto glances back at his dad before nodding. He then balls up his hands and holds his fists out towards the dogs as he slowly walks over to them. Kakashi grins as three of the dogs surge up to Naruto, sniffing his hand curiously before they start licking it, making Naruto giggle. The other dogs, sensing a new friend crowd around the boy, Bull woofing deeply from behind all of them, but able to directly lick Naruto’s face without even stretching. Even Pakkun sniffs towards Naruto, mildly curious, but still not making a move to want to be put down.

Iruka laughs, stepping forward, hand also close fisted and held out for the dogs. It makes Kakashi smile to see how much thought Iruka put into the two of them meeting all his dogs for the first time. The dogs almost immediately start swarming him instead, and Iruka only laughs harder. Kakashi admires the scene, his dogs loving on potentially two of the most important people in his life, before he clears his throat and steps forward along with the leashes. “Let’s go into the park before they manage to pull these leashes from my hand, shall we?”

“Sounds like a plan; c’mon Naruto.” Iruka leads the way, taking hold of Naruto’s hand as he walks towards the dog park entrance. They help hold the gate open as Kakashi slowly gets everyone into the park — it’s a bit of a juggling act, what with Pakkun still in his arms and everyone else trying to rush into the park ahead of Kakashi taking off their leashes. Once they are all unhooked from their leads, the dogs run every which way, excitedly barking as they let out their energy. After a moment Naruto starts chasing a couple of them — and the dogs yip and start chasing him back. Pakkun, predictably finds that patch of grass to lay in, while Bull sits calmly next to where Iruka and Kakashi stand, watching everyone play.

Across the park, some other people with their dogs wave at Kakashi, and he waves back. “We come here a couple times a month at least because while I have a decent sized yard at home, it’s still not enough for all of them at once.” He refrains from mentioning that his neighbors also resent it when they get too riled up and bark a lot, but he’s worked out a truce with them — he gets them all very nice gift cards during the holidays.

“I can imagine so. I take Naruto to the park by our apartment every weekend for much the same reason.” Iruka smiles as he watches Bisuke lick Naruto’s face as the boy tries to get back up after tripping to the ground. Naruto laughs, and Kakashi can see the brief tension in Iruka’s shoulder ease. “Though I think I’ll be able to skip the trip this weekend.”

Kakashi laughs. “Glad to help. Pretty sure they just think he’s a dog that’s running around on its hind legs.”

“They’re good with him,” Iruka says, and Kakashi can hear the unspoken _better than I thought they’d be_.

“They’ve gotten practice in with Asuma’s nephew and my friend’s little cousin.” Kakashi doesn’t want to ruin the conversation by mentioning Sasuke by name. “Naruto’s good with them too. He’s doing a lot better than my friend’s cousin did his first time to be honest.” _To Sasuke’s credit_, Kakashi thinks, _he’s been around the dogs since he was a baby and didn’t know to **not** pull on their tails until he was three_.

“There’s dogs at the park occasionally,” Iruka huffs as he glances over at Kakashi before adding, “Not to mention all the dog videos Naruto’s been watching on YouTube lately. I think he’s trying to convince me of something.”

“I’d apologize, but I don’t think I could do it with a straight face.”

Iruka shrugs, smile still gracing his lips, and Kakashi has to stop himself from thinking about kissing him. “It’s fine; I knew he’d reach this point eventually. I had just hoped I’d have another couple years before I had to start fielding why we don’t have a pet questions.”

Kakashi watches him for a moment before asking, “Why don’t you?”

“Time, mostly,” Iruka replies, eyes deviating from Naruto to focus on Kakashi for a bit. “We also don’t have a pet policy in our apartment building, so we’d have to move or risk getting kicked out.” Biting his tongue so he doesn’t say something stupid like _just move in with me_, Kakashi hums in understanding. “I don’t know if he’ll allow that excuse for long though, and I have to admit lately I’ve found myself looking at apartments that are not only closer to school but also allow pets.”

Mouth open to ask Iruka the very thing he told himself not to, Kakashi is saved from his own stupidity by Naruto running back over to them, smiling widely as the dogs bound after him. “Dad, Kashi, you gotta see this!”

“What is it?” asks Iruka, with all the patience of a father and a teacher, and it makes Kakashi watch the pair of them, a smile on his face.

“Watch!” Naruto arranges the dogs to stand in a circle around him, and then gradually he goes to each one and gets them to shake his hand. After he gets back to where he started, he turns to them and grins. “See?”

“Wow, that’s awesome, Naruto!” says Kakashi, genuinely a little taken aback by the cooperation his dogs were showing. Most of them performed the tricks he taught them for treats and treats alone, so the fact that Naruto had gotten them all to play along with any is something Kakashi isn’t sure even he could do.

“Good job, buddy!” 

Naruto laughs and then runs off, dogs loping after him. It feels like they’re automatically forming a protective circle around him, especially as they get near other dogs, and Kakashi thinks, _Yeah, they definitely already think he’s one of them_.

“Thank you for inviting us along today, Kakashi,” Iruka says after a moment of the two of them just standing and watching Naruto and the dogs play. “I know I may regret it in terms of how this will renew his persistence in asking about a pet, but I wouldn’t trade that smile for the world.”

Kakashi looks away from Naruto, who’s laughing happily as Guruko and Akino lick his face, and he watches Iruka as he replies, “Don’t mention it. You two are welcome to tag along with us anytime. I certainly don’t mind the company or not having to chase after them.”

Iruka chuckles, meeting Kakashi’s eyes for a brief moment before focusing on Naruto again, a content smile settling on his lips. “We just might have to take you up on that every once in a while.”

Please do.

Kakashi goes back to watching Naruto and the dogs, who eventually will tire each other out, sparing only maybe a glance per minute to check Iruka’s smile.

——

“So how’d it go with the teacher and the kid?” asks Obito the next time Kakashi goes over to his and Rin’s a couple nights later. “You didn’t call me freaking out, so I assume it went just fine.”

“First off, I would’ve called Rin, not you,” Kakashi starts, making Obito shrug in a way that lets him know that there phone definitely would've been on speaker, “Secondly, it do go fine. It maybe went more than fine. I think they want to tag along on other trips to the dog park.”

“That’s great, Kakashi!” says Rin as she comes in from the kitchen with their drinks.

“Yeah, Kash, now for your next baby step, you should ask him on a real date. I hear dinner is a good option if you can’t think of anything original.”

Kakashi rolls his eyes and punches Obito lightly in the shoulder. Rin smiles as she sits down next to Obito, but from what Kakashi can see, the grip on Obito’s leg is probably a little too firm to be comfortable or comforting. “Obi, I think the dog park is their first date. What a better date than to include his son?”

“It can’t be a date, babe, if the teacher doesn’t even know that it could’ve been one!”

Rin hums, hand unmoving from Obito’s leg, but her grip definitely loosens. “I suppose, but it just feels hard to believe that he’s not aware of Kakashi’s interest. He’s very bad at being subtle.”

“_Hey_,” interjects Kakashi, indignant. “I am not.”

“Take it from me, your sister — yes you are.” Rin grins at him, and Kakashi can’t help but smile back at her.

“_Fine_, maybe I’m not as good at subtly as I’d like, but I still don’t think that he knows.”

“I have to agree with the idiot, babe.” Obito sighs like the world’s been put on his shoulders, and Kakashi kinda wants to punch him again but a little harder. “If only because I’m pretty sure the teacher might be a bigger idiot than Kash.”

“I don’t know on whose behalf I should be more offended — mine or Iruka’s.”

“Probably yours,” comments Rin airily as she turns on the TV and scrolls through Netflix to find something for them to watch. “Iruka seems self-aware enough to know that sometimes he does stupid things.”

“You’ve not even _met_ him.”

She grins over at him as Obito takes the controller from her. “Maybe, but I know your type, Kakashi.” Rin’s eyes flit towards Obito, who’s focusing on thumbing through the movies, and Kakashi huffs before sitting back again the couch.

“I could’ve grown out of it.”

“I don’t think it’s possible to stop being a morosexual,” says Obito offhandedly, causing both Rin and Kakashi to choke a little bit. He grins as he looks back at both of them in turn. “You think I don’t pay attention, but I do.”

The three of them all laugh, and for a moment Kakashi thinks that maybe he’ll be able to find the courage to just ask Iruka out next time. He definitely thinks he’ll stand a chance with getting Naruto’s approval if he lasts long enough — he’s not above using the dogs for bribing children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a bit. i've been having some creative issues plus work has been extra draining lately (oh the woes of retail). i'm thinking one more chapter for this but heck who knows
> 
> also i'm posting this via my phone and lemme tell you it's a time but it's better than having my family able to see what i'm doing while i'm over for dinner


	4. groceries

Somehow, two months pass and Iruka has found himself and Naruto with Kakashi and his dog’s nearly every weekend.

“And you’re _not_ dating him?” asks Kotetsu, his eyebrows raised in disbelief at the behavior of his childhood best friend. “Are you _kidding me_, Umino?”

Iruka rubs his hand over his face and sighs. “Listen, Kotetsu, he’s just a friend!”

Izumo snorts from Kotetsu’s right. “Yeah, and Tetsu and I were ‘just friends’ until we hit college. We were young and grew up in hetero-normative households; what’s your excuse as an adult, Iruka?”

“What do I do if it all falls apart? Naruto’s so attached to not only Kakashi, but also his dogs.”

“First of all, you are going to run into that problem no matter who you date, let’s be honest, Iruka,” says Kotetsu, leveling Iruka with a look that makes him shift in his seat. “Second of all, Naruto is what, six now? I think he’s getting to be that age where you can’t hide from your commitment problems behind your son anymore. He’ll come to accept anyone who’s important enough to be in both of your lives, and he’ll understand any break-up that might happen if you just explain to him in base terms why. He’s ridiculous, but he’s far from an idiot.”

“You’re right,” mutters Iruka, still feeling unsure about his situation, but also a little guilty as well now. “What should I do then?”

“The obvious solution is to just ask the man out,” says Izumo lightheartedly. He rolls his eyes as the color completely drains from Iruka’s face. “Naturally neither of us believe that’ll be happening terribly soon, but at the very least you should consider talking to Naruto about the possibility. It’s been a long time since you’ve seriously dated anyone, and the last time you did so since you’ve adopted Naruto ended, well, less than ideal.”

Kotetsu snorts, “That’s a nice way of saying shittily, babe.”

“I was trying to be delicate.”

“There was nothing delicate about Mizuki except his ego,” grouses Iruka, trying not to wince at the mention of his last long-term boyfriend. There’s a beat of silence between the three of them, which allows for the din of the bar to take over for a moment. Then all three of them start laughing, and all Iruka can think is thank _god_ he broke up with Mizuki before Naruto got old enough to really remember him.

“Basically what we’re saying, Iruka, is please _please_ just ask him out. We’ll even watch Naruto the night of your first date, assuming he’s not also invited.” Izumo smiles warmly at Iruka, who returns it, grateful for his two best friends.

“We’ll watch him for any future sleepover event you might want to have as well.” Kotetsu winks at him, and Iruka is a little bit less grateful for him at that moment.

——

“I’m sorry that I dragged you along for our grocery trip, but I knew if we didn’t go today I would forget again,” apologizes Iruka as he pushes a cart, already filling up with more snacks than he likes. Meanwhile Naruto sits happily on Kakashi’s shoulders, pointing at more snacks for Kakashi to put in the cart for him.

Kakashi grins sheepishly as he puts a pack of instant ramen into the cart. “It’s not a problem; I need to get a couple things for the dogs anyway.” He looks up at Naruto, who immediately stops looking at the shelves at the mention of the dogs. “Do you want to help me pick out some new toys for them, Naruto?”

Iruka’s heart nearly bursts at the sight of the huge smile splitting over his son’s face as he nods excitedly. Kakashi gives a shy look towards Iruka, asking wordlessly for permission. With a smile and a nod, he shoos them off with a hand. “By all means, go. It means less junk food will find its way home with us.”

Naruto cheers, and Kakashi laughs as he walks off towards where the pet supplies are kept. The next ten minutes, free of all distractions, Iruka manages to gather all the groceries he wanted to get and to even put back a few of the snacks he knows Naruto won’t eat, he just likes the commercials. By the time he’s done, Iruka figured it’s time to locate where Kakashi and his son have gotten off too.

He finds them over in the promised pet area, debating over whether the dogs will prefer a new tug rope or a new set of tennis balls for when they go to the park.

“I think Akino and Bull would like the rope, but I think everyone else would like the balls,” says Naruto thoughtfully as he frowns at the two options Kakashi is holding up to him for consideration.

“Even Pakkun?”

Naruto rolls his eyes. “Pakkun doesn’t like _any_ toy. We should get him old man dog treats instead.”

This makes Kakashi laugh, and Iruka can’t help admiring the way it lights up his whole face. “I don’t know that they sell old man dog treats here, but I’ll keep that in mind for the next time I get food for them.” Kakashi glances over to where Iruka is approaching, and asks Naruto, “How about I get both, so that everyone wins?”

“Pakkun doesn’t win,” Naruto says with a pout.

“Yes he does,” Iruka adds as he gets close enough for Naruto to register his presence. “He gets to enjoy peace and quiet while the other dogs go play with the new toys.”

Kakashi sets both toys into Iruka’s cart and says, “_Exactly_! Pakkun is an easy dog to please once you know what he likes.”

“And you’ll still get him old man dog treats special for him?”

Nodding solemnly, Kakashi says, “Of course, and I’ll bring some along the next time we go to the park so that you can feed him some and watch him do the two tricks he still does.”

Iruka opens his mouth to ask, what two tricks those are exactly, when a voice from behind him calls out, “Kakashi, my dear rival!”

He sees the color fade from Kakashi’s face as he turns to greet whoever just called out to him, and as Iruka also turns to see who it is, he can’t say he blames him for it. Closer to where the tank animal goods are, a tall man with an egregious bowl cut and huge eyebrows stands, an impossibly wide smile on his face as he pushes his own cart closer to them.

“Oh, hey Gai, how are you?”

“I am quite well, Kakashi! The journey of life never ceases to keep me youthful!” The man, Gai apparently, looks between Kakashi and Naruto, who’s trying his best to hide behind Kakashi’s wild hair, and then between Kakashi and Iruka, before his smile turns a bit more mischievous. “I see you are doing quite well also, dear rival! This must be your partner that I’ve heard Asuma mention!”

Iruka’s so busy trying not to blush that he almost misses the way Kakashi is doing the same thing by biting his lip. “Gai, you should know better than anyone that Asuma can’t always be taken at his word.”

Gai nods his head solemnly. “Of course, Kakashi, but I feel on this matter he is being most truthful. You’ve never offered to carry young Lee in such a manner.” He gestures to Naruto, still perched on Kakashi’s shoulders and still ducked as far down behind Kakashi’s hair as allowed.

Kakashi rolls his eyes. “I might if Lee would sit still long enough to even offer. He somehow has more energy than _you_ and that’s saying something.”

“Iruka, by the way.” Iruka sticks out his hand towards this Gai, introducing himself because something is telling him that he should, if only to draw attention away from Kakashi, whose face seems to be slowly growing pinker. “That’s my son, Naruto.”

Naruto peeks around a tuft of Kakashi’s hair, only to hide again when Gai flashes him a sparkling grin. Gai shakes Iruka’s hand, laughing boisterously. “It’s a great pleasure to meet you, Iruka! There are not many men who I feel are worthy of my rival’s affections, but I think you are definitely among them! Especially if everything I’ve heard and been told are true!” The grip on his hand is firm — firmer than maybe any hand shake Iruka has ever had before, and it feels like a test. He squeezes back as hard as he’s able until Gai lets go, a satisfied smile on his face. “Well then, Kakashi, I’ll see you on Monday! Have a good rest of your weekend with your family!”

And just like that, Gai is gone as quickly as he had appeared. Iruka nearly suspects he was sent there to bother them on purpose, and he gets the feeling that Kakashi has the same suspicion for a moment before he shakes himself out of his stupor. Tips of his ears beet red, Kakashi mutters, “I’m sorry about that, Iruka; Gai is loud and very passionate. He often takes things he hears as rumors to be true, and I don’t know what kind of nonsense Asuma has been telling him while I’m in classes.”

Iruka clears his throat, trying to fight a wide grin from emerging onto his face. “N-No it’s fine. I, uh, gathered from his enthusiasm about, well, _everything_.” He glances away for a second to control his grin back into an innocent smile.

“He’s certainly…a lot,” concedes Kakashi, looking a little relieved at Iruka’s reaction — or rather, Iruka thinks, his lack of one. “I’ve known him for a few years now; he’s not good at quiet.”

That makes Iruka laugh, he can’t help it, and Kakashi joins him not long after. Just as both of them are settling back down, Naruto pipes up softly, “Kashi?”

“Yeah buddy?”

“Are we really family?”

They both freeze. Iruka’s heart twinges at the faint hopeful tone in Naruto’s question, and he can’t help echo of the sentiment within his own mind. He’d been ignoring certain snippets of what Gai had said to mull over later once he’s lying in bed. Iruka hadn’t thought about what Naruto would get out of the incredibly odd interaction with, presumably, Kakashi’s friend and co-worker.

“We’re friends, right?” asks Kakashi back, his voice a lot steadier than Iruka’s would be if he had to speak at this moment.

“Of course!” Naruto sounds almost indignant, and it warms Iruka to hear it.

“Then we’re a kind of family,” Kakashi says carefully, meeting Iruka’s eyes briefly before he looks up at Naruto. “Sometimes families are just groups of close friends, and sometimes they’re groups of people who are related to each other. They can even be a mix of both.”

Naruto nods, thinking this over for a second before saying, “I’m glad your weird friend considers us a family.” His mouth widens into a grin suddenly, “That means the dogs are like my brothers!”

That startles a laugh out of both of them, and Kakashi huffs, shifting Naruto more comfortably on his shoulders. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

Iruka glances at his watch and nearly curses out loud at the time. “We need to be getting home; it’ll be getting dark soon and we still need to catch the bus with all our groceries.”

Kakashi shakes his head as they start walking towards the checkout. “I’ll give you guys a ride home tonight.”

“Kakashi — “

“Iruka, my car is closer than the nearest bus stop anyway; I promise it’s fine.”

With a huff, Iruka nods, but then when they get in line, Kakashi moves to take the dog toys out of the cart so he can pay for them separately, and Iruka smacks his hand so that he drops them back in. Kakashi raises an eyebrow at him while Naruto giggles. “I’ll buy the dogs’ toys this time. As a thank you.”

“Iruka, you really don’t have to — “

“It’s what family does, right Naruto?”

Kakashi gapes a bit at him, and Iruka ignores both him and the blush creeping onto his face as he starts piling items onto the conveyor belt. “Yeah! Family helps each other out!”

When Iruka has the courage to meet Kakashi’s eyes again, there’s nothing there but gratitude and something warm that threatens to get Iruka’s hopes up. “Thanks, Iruka.”

“Anytime, Kakashi.”

“Can I say goodbye to the dogs before we go home, Dad?”

Iruka laughs, “Yes, you can.”

——

Later that night after the groceries have been put away and dinner has been eaten, Iruka is tucking Naruto into bed when his son shocks him yet again. “Dad?”

“Yes, Naruto?”

“You like Kashi, right?”

He pauses, wanting to be careful of what he says around Naruto, but also mindful of his last conversation with Kotetsu and Izumo. “Yes, of course I do.”

Naruto frowns a little bit, scrunching up his face as he asks again, “But do you _grown-up_ like Kashi? Like all the people you go see when you get me a babysitter.”

Iruka’s face flushes. He really needs to start giving Naruto a little bit more credit for his critical thinking skills. “You mean when I go on dates?”

“Yeah! Do you want to do that with Kashi?” He fiddles with the edge of his blanket for a moment, and then looks up at him. “Cuz I don’t think that I would mind if you did even if Sasuke is right and it means you’re gonna kiss him.”

He can’t find the words to reply to his son, so he just hugs him instead. Naruto hugs him back tightly, only looking a little confused when Iruka finally pulls away and says, “I’m glad to know you feel this way, Naruto, because I’ll let you in on a little secret…” He holds his hand up to the side of his face, and leans in to stage whisper, “I do want to go on a date with Kakashi.”

Naruto gasps, smile all but beaming over his face. “Really?!”

Iruka nods, holding his son’s hand, and wondering how he’s turned out such a good kid. “Really. I just have one little problem: I don’t know how to ask Kakashi out on a date with me. I’m not completely sure he wants to go on one with me yet.”

With a roll of his eyes, Naruto flatly tells him, “Of course Kashi likes you, Dad. You’re _awesome_.” He then gets a smile that could rival a cat with a canary. “Besides, Kakashi told me a secret too.”

Raising an eyebrow, Iruka asks, “Oh yeah? Can you tell me?”

Scandalized, Naruto shakes his head. “No! That’s against the rules of secrets, y’know!” He thinks about it for a second and adds, “Promise me you’ll ask him?.”

He hesitates for a moment, wondering how the hell he managed to get trapped like this by his son, and then he sighs and answers, “I promise, buddy.”

Nodding sagely, Naruto clutches his frog plush a little closer as he finally starts to actually settle in for bed.

Iruka kisses the top of his head and gets up to leave, pausing when his hand is on the light switch because Naruto softly says, “If you and Kashi date, then we’ll be a real family.”

He rolls over, breathing evening out almost immediately, but Iruka stands there dumbfounded, fingers on the switch for nearly a minute before his brain restarts.

Falling asleep had been easy for Naruto, but it takes Iruka about an extra half hour than normal as he’s busy trying to think of ways to ask out Kakashi without making a fool of himself.

His last cognizant thought before slipping away was how he also hopes they’ll be able to be a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i am not deceased, merely bad at getting myself to write! here is chapter 4, and pardon me for that being how it ends. my wife was less than thrilled as well lol. since i am currently going through a change in occupation, i hope to write more and more frequently now! already chugging away at the next (and last???) part of this. hopefully it'll be out a lot faster than this chapter was!
> 
> thanks for your patience, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> see, i knew this was going to be multiple chapters the moment i decided to incorporate the other prompt, but then when i went to start the second one, i wrote this instead, y'know, words that had nothing to do with the three of them going to a grocery store at all.
> 
> bare with me as a i try to keep my own lil timeline straight since my brain decided to write this out of order. i'll try to have it all uploaded within the week, but really it just depends on when my job can release me long enough to write/edit. my guess is it'll be 3-ish chapters but we'll just have to see lol
> 
> the title is from the song cecilia and the satellite because it made me think about iruka and/or kakashi about naruto, plus i knew it would make my wife happy cuz we had just talked about that song the other night


End file.
